Bugs (Pest Control)
Bugs from Pest Control. Bugs Cockroaches Cockroaches are a pest in Pest Control. Cockroaches have six legs, two antennas, a brown body, and two Eyes. They will move around the area, and when swat, they will explode, and only a splat of green blood and their eyes will remain. They appear in Pest Control Levels 1.1 and 4.6. Mosquitoes Mosquitoes are pest in Pest Control. Mosquitoes move around very fast and are hard to kill. They are a shade of brown, have wings, two eyes, three (or six) legs, and a mouth that is positioned down. When killed, they fall off the screen instead of bursting into a splotch of green blood. Bees Bees are a pest in Pest Control. Bees have a black head, two eyes, two small antennas, a mouth with two teeth, a yellow and black striped body, two wings, 4 legs (2 on each side), and a stinger. These bugs would float up to the top of the screen, then fall back down Red. The Bee that is going attack turns red and falls to the ground, in hope of hitting the player. They appear in Stage 1.3. Fleas Fleas are a pest encountered early on in Pest Control. Fleas will jump up and down, and when swatted, a splotch of green blood would remain. They are really a jumping white "+" sign. They appear in only level 1.4.. Beetle The Beetle is one of the pests in Pest Control. The Beetle drops from the top of the screen, and has to be kept up in the air or killed until the time limit ends. The player will fail the level if the Beetle is dropped on the ground. Cracks can be seen on the Beetle when it is swatted. It is hard to kill the Beetle, since the player will have to carefully swat the Beetle many times without dropping it. Flies :Main article: Fly (Enemy) Maggots Maggots one of of the many pests in Pest Control. Maggots appear similar to pink caterpillars. Maggots have three pink segments and a face with pink cheeks. Maggots drop from the ceiling to the ground, and attempt to escape the level. 75 have to be swatted in order to complete the level. Snails Snails are one of the many pest in Pest Control. They appear as blue slugs underneath a shell. They fall from the top of the screen to the bottom of the screen. The player is instructed to break the shells of the Snails when the fall from the top of the screen, or they will lose if the Snail passes the bottom edge of the screen still intact. Butterflies Butterflies are pests in Pest Control. They come in the level with moths, plus, the player will loose if they are swatted. Butterflies have a different wing colour than moths. This is the Butterflies only distinction from Moths. Moths Moths appear in the same level as Butterflies in Pest Control. Moths are to be swatted and not the Butterflies since the Butterflies will make you lose. The only way to tell the difference between Moths and Butterflies is the colours on their wings. Praying Mantis Spiders Leaf Cutter Ants Leaf Cutter Ants appear in the jungle levels of Pest Control. The Player has to swat them when they're defenseless while avoiding the leaves and flowers they throw at them. They are very hard to avoid in groups, but once the player lessens there number, the rest of the group become more and more easy to kill. Grasshoppers Wasps Cactus Grubs Cactus Grubs appear only in the desert levels of Pest Control. Like flies, the are small and come in great numbers and have to be swatted fast before time runs out. Locusts Locusts only appear in the dessert levels of Pest Control. They fly super fast making it seemingly hard though it can be done quickly if the player places the cursor in the middle of the stage and swats at the right time thus making it super easy to win. Ants Dung Beetles Dung Beetles are found on level 3.7 of Pest Control. They bounce through the level starting on the left hand corner. They are pretty bulky and their dung balls will follow them as the bugs spring through the level. Stag Beetle The Stag Beetle is one of the most difficult and hard to beat pest in Pest Control. The Stag Beetle could be considered a boss due to its shear difficulty. The Stag Beetle is a giant beetle that stands in the middle right if the stage. It no way defends itself, this is probably because the player has to kill it in 15 seconds which is near impossible since it is very hard for the player to swat that fast. When the player damages the Stag Beetle, cracks can be seen on it, and when the giant beetle is dead, it falls off the screen. A very easy way to defeat the Stag Beetle is for the player to hold their mouse in the right hand, then when they come to the level, harshly tap the left mouse button of the mouse with their left hand. This will usually finish off the Stag Beetle in ten seconds. Fireflies Fireflies are a type of Fly in Pest Control. Fireflies appear like normal Flies, but have the ability to light up. When lit, they will hurt the player on contact. The level they appear in is difficult to complete, since the Flies have to be swatted while unlit and the player has to kill them all in a certain time limit. Slug Glowing Mites Category:Pest Control Category:Enemies Category:Lists Category:Article needs image